James Issac
James Issac Biography James Issac can easily be described as the ultimate "Mister Nice Guy." Sweet, compassionate and even a bit naive, James is always trying to do his best by not only his loved ones, but also his friends and students. He tries to see good in everyone, and wants to bring that good out of others, especially if it turns out to be musical talent. He is often willing to overlook obvious personality flaws and can at time be completely oblivious to the manipulative and malicious behavior of other people (such as the intents of Sue). Unfortunately despite Will's inherent goodness, he's an extremely driven and at times obsessive individual when it comes to his personal desires. He pushes not only himself, but his students to their best, to the point that he overlooks or ignores their personal feelings. He is also willing to resort to dark methods in order to get what he wants, such as blackmailing Lyle into joining Teen Addiction and failing the Cheerios to get back at Sue. Will can also be extremely paranoid, particularly towards Sue (although rarely without reason). Will can also be hypocritical in his beliefs such as after telling Sue to be fair to people, but then becoming upset at Sue for not giving a handicapped girl special treatment. He also allows his 'liberal guilt' to be unfairly manipulated because although he wants to make everyone happy and desperately doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, others take advantage of that. His female students have tendencies to fall in love with him and express their love with a gift. As James said "It always starts, with a novelty gift." Relationships Cindy Daniels (ex-wife) James and Cindy were married for 8 years. She cheated on James with Jake because James's emotionless personality did not provide her the "passion" she desired. After James found out, they split up. However, they still have feelings for each other in "Scandals". To get revenge on James for taking Jake's girlfriend away, Jake and Ian lie to her, saying that James wants her back. She returns, much to the displeasure of Courteney and Heather, who do not want James to take her back. Heather persuades James to have sex with her, but she angrily declines, saying she has changed and still loves Jake. However, although he loves her, he says that their relationship was a thing of the past, and he wants her to live her life, after which Cindy sheds a tear. Later in the season, Cindy files a divorce on James and she leaves him. Cindy returns in Season 3, as the school nurse and James asked how she was doing and she answered "happy not to be with him" and walks off. Harriett Jones (girlfriend) Harriett takes over the Teen Addiction while James is sick. Will does not approve of her teaching style, but she defends it. He respects her defense although he still doesn't agree with it. He invites her over to his apartment to talk where Harriett reveals how afraid she is of commitment and how a traumatic experience in the past where she was punched in the face by a student caused her to loosen up and stop taking the world so seriously. Heather comes to James's apartment while Harriett is over and immediately assumes that Harriett is James's girlfriend. Even though he is not dating Harriett, James tells Heather that he is done with her, and Harriett remarks that Heather is "a bitch." At the end of the episode, James asks Harriett to help modernize Singing in the Rain with him, and she agrees, mashing up the song with Umbrella. The song, Singing in The Rain/Umberella is performed at the end of the episode with Teen Addiction. Songs Solos Season One: Song nifmcn.png|Tonight (Best You Ever Had) (Trekmind)|link=Tonight (Best You Ever Had) Season Two: Song 94e.jpg|Crash My Party (Scandals)|link=Crash My Party Duets Season One: Song 9jr.jpg|Dream On (Jake Edwards) (Birthday Girl)|link=Dream On Song injfvm.jpg|Gloriana (Ana Rivas) (Curse)|link=Gloriana Season Two: Song jre.jpg|Kiss (Harriett Jones) (Scandals)|link=Kiss Song njfm.jpg|Baby, It's Cold Outside (Courteney Rivas) (100)|link=Baby, It's Cold Outside Season Three: Song fnjvmcn.jpg|Sway (Jake Edwards) (Love,Love,Love)|link=Sway Song bnjnc.jpg|You and I/You and I (Millie Palmer) (Props)|link=You and I/You and I Song nmf.jpg|DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again (Courteney Rivas) (Wedding Day)|link=DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again Category:Main Character